The Prince and the Angel
by OhTex
Summary: His relationship with her didn't have the simplest of starts; with a huge class difference to contend with, a blundering older brother and Loki's complete inability to talk to her without stammering. Still, it all managed to work out in the end...for a while at least. Loki/OC. Collection of missing scenes/prequels to 'Guardian of the Princes'
1. A Monster In His Lady's Chambers

A/N: Well...I'm back! I hope you're all ready for some Herja/Loki fluff! At the beginning of each one shot, I'll write a little note of context so you all know when the one shot is set (some will be when Herja and Loki are together and others before) I hope you all enjoy this first little one!

For any **new readers**, I would recommend that you read 'Guardian of the Princes' first but if you want to push on through reading this one, go ahead! It might not make much sense though!

**Context:** This one shot takes place _after_ Loki (finally!) declares his love for Herja but _before_ Thor's coronation. They will probably be quite a few during this time as it should be fluff central!

* * *

A Monster in His Lady's Chambers

It was evenings like this that made Loki thankful he wasn't Thor.

It was odd to think now that he had always been so jealous of him while they were growing up and that he had constantly felt like he was in competition with his older brother. But now...well now everything just felt so natural. Thor had his upcoming coronation on his mind which left Loki with plenty of time out of the spotlight; which in turn gave him much more time to spend with his unofficial fiancée.

He sat down in his chair at his desk, removing his leather tunic and throwing on a loose black shirt before sitting back and turning his attention to the magical theory book before him, goblet in hand. He had just returned from a long, romantic and thankfully very private walk in the gardens with Herja and his spirits were high. All he wanted now was to read a few chapters of his book before clambering into bed and, with any luck, dream about the beautiful winged woman he had spent all evening with.

Loki had only just read the first page of his book when the door to his chambers flew open and he saw a flash of blonde hair and a white nightdress before a weight collapsed on his lap, clutching onto his shirt front.

"Herja? What – "

"Loki! Loki, you have to help me! There is something in my chambers, something terrible and you must come and remove it or I shall not sleep! I shall not, I swear it! In fact I do not think I would ever sleep again! Loki, you must help – "

Loki placed his hands either side of her face to steady her and forced her to look into his eyes. "Herja, calm yourself! Now, tell me what is troubling you so greatly."

"Loki..." She whimpered and she was alarmed at how terrified she looked. "You must come and look!"

He eased her off his lap and she stood, staring around wildly. "Very well. Show me what has alarmed you so."

She seized his hand and pulled him out of his chambers, down the stairs and slowly opened the door to her own chambers, peering around cautiously. She stepped inside, pulling him behind her and he watched her, bewildered, as she stared at her desk with a frown.

"Oh, it has moved!" She cried, sounding horrified. "It could be anywhere!"

"What has moved?" Loki asked, exasperated, holding her hand.

"The...the _thing_ that has crawled into my chambers!"

Loki felt another stab of alarm. _Had something tried to attack her? Was something watching her?_ "Tell me what it looked like and I shall try to identify it as best as I can. Fear not, I am sure we can resolve this."

Herja's face twisted as she tried to remember. "It was brown with a hairy body and long legs. And there were so many of them! And it moved so quickly! It was the size of my hand!" She was about to continue when she shriek and leapt behind him, clutching his shoulders. "There it is! There! On my cloak on the chair!"

Loki tried not to laugh when he realised what she was referring to. "Herja, it is merely an arachnid!"

She squealed as it started walking again, its legs moving quickly over the smooth material. He felt her cling on to him tighter and he couldn't resist laughing this time. "I do not care what it is Loki! Just remove it from my chambers!"

"I cannot remove it with you clutching my arms, can I?" He said fairly, trying to gain control of his laughter. "Now, loose me go and I shall remove this poor little arachnid you have taken such a vehement dislike to."

She released him slowly, reluctant to let her protection go. He carefully picked up the cloak from the chair, not wanting to startle it any further and Herja glared. "Little? Loki, it is far from little! It is monstrous!"

He laughed again and walked cautiously to the open shutters to shake it off over the end of the balcony but it suddenly started moving again and Herja squealed and launched at him, clutching onto his shoulders again. Loki jumped and dropped the cloak, allowing it to scuttle off the cloak and disappear into a dark corner of her chambers where they couldn't see it.

"Loki! Why did you drop it?" She demanded, glaring up at him over his shoulder.

He glared back. "You made me drop it when you decided that throwing yourself upon me would be a wise move!"

She sighed and looked on the verge of tears. "Well I shall not sleep now, shall I? I will have to lie awake here for hours until the sun comes up or until that thing makes a reappearance and you can remove it."

Loki's eyebrows rose high. "_I_ can remove it? So you are expecting me to be compliant when you wake me at some awful hour of the morning to get the poor thing out?"

"No, of course not!" She cried before softening her tone and taking his hand gently in hers and stroking his pale skin. "Can you merely...stay here with me? I do not want to be left alone, Loki! Please?"

Loki tried to pretend to hesitate. "Well...yes. I suppose I could sleep here with you tonight."

Herja squealed again but this time it was in delight. "Oh, wonderful! Thank you! I may be able to sleep if you are here."

Loki smiled as she bustled around the room, making it look a little more orderly as he was going to be staying the night. _When presented with a request to stay in a beautiful young woman's rooms for the night, it really is not a difficult decision_, Loki thought. He watched her tidy up the dresses and throw them onto the chair before pulling back the covers and remove the braid from her hair so it flowed down her back. She slid under the covers, wiggling her feet excitedly as she tapped the empty space beside her. He grinned and pulled off his shirt and boots before sliding in next to her, relishing the gentle warmth of the blankets.

He felt her stretch out beside him and he tensed when she leaned against him to rearrange her pillows. Loki's initial excitement at sharing a bed with her had now been replaced with an odd nervousness and he remembered that this wasn't the first time they had shared the same bed.

"Loki," She began, sounding like she was smiling. "Do you remember the last time we shared a bed?"

He tried not to think about how her breath tickled his neck and how she had wound her fingers through his as he answered, wanting to keep his voice even. "I was just recalling that actually."

She giggled, apparently thinking about their younger selves, along with Thor, all crushed together in Thor's bed; telling each other stories and eating the food they had snuck out of the palace kitchens. He smiled too, wondering what his younger self would have said if he could have seen them now. Loki could only imagine the expression on his younger self's face.

_Do not fear, boy. She notices you eventually._

"It is odd to think of it now. It was so long ago...and so much has changed." She sounded wistful and distant so Loki plucked up the courage to look her in the eyes; since he had clambered into bed with her, he had felt like his fourteen year old self again – awkward and embarrassed by his own feelings for her. He gently brushed her golden hair off her face and asked,

"You...you do not regret what has changed?"

She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh, heavens no! Of course not, Loki! Do not be so silly...how could I regret what has transpired between us?" She turned onto her side to look into his eyes properly. "I love you more and more each day...you have taught me to control the magic I have and you have accepted me for who I am unlike some of the people here who cannot see past my poor background."

Loki wanted desperately to tell her that he loved her – something he wanted to do every time he saw her – but he found he couldn't. Somehow, those three words just seemed so meaningless and small compared with what she had just spoken to him; she opened up her heart to him in a way she never had before and he was speechless. The only suitable response he could think of was to pull her into a kiss, draping his arm around her waist and holding her close to him. He jumped as he felt her bite gently on his bottom lip and his arm slid down, daring to squeeze her backside a little seen as she had used her teeth on him. She jumped too and broke away from him, laughing softly.

"Oh, Loki." She sighed and he was happy to hear that she sounded content and comfortable. She bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes. "What would someone say if they walked in on us?"

Loki grinned, enjoying her mischievous tone. "If anyone was to burst into your chambers without knocking, I would take issue with that first." He thought for moment, realising that there was one person who would. "Though perhaps my brother would be likely to...and if he does, I shall curse him to Valhalla and back."

She laughed again, winding her fingers back around his and leaning in close to him before pressing her lips against his. She pushed against his chest causing him to lie on his back as she lay on top of him, running her nails over his pale chest. He growled a warning against her lips, as though he was daring her to press harder and she nipped his bottom lip again in response.

His long fingers were just winding into her hair when she pulled away with a choked scream. He jumped and watched her clamber off him, pressing herself up against the wall and pointing over his shoulder.

"Herja? What in the name – "

"It is there!" She cried still gesturing wildly. "Behind you on the pillow!" He glanced to his right and saw the slightly furry arachnid perched on the pillow next to him. He grinned and picked up the pillow slowly, not wanting to disturb it like he had before. She whimpered. "Oh, Loki, please! Remove it quickly!"

He chuckled and as he stepped out onto the balcony and shook the creature off the pillow, he heard her call, "I fail to understand what you are finding so amusing!"

He returned to her chambers where she was still stood on her bed, leaning heavily against the wall as though she had just run a marathon. He rolled his eyes as she insisted that he hold up the pillow for her to inspect, just to be sure there was no longer anything crawling over it. Once she was satisfied, she glared at him again.

"What do you consider to be so amusing about this, Loki?"

He shook his head, smiling. "It is merely...it is merely that this is the only thing I have ever witnessed you to be truly afraid of."

Herja suddenly looked so innocent and upset, he immediately felt a little guilty. "I am _very_ afraid Loki! I would like it if you could give me a little comfort rather than mocking me." Her words only intensified his guilt and he walked towards the bed where she stepped to the edge and leaned against him as he put his arms around her, unaccustomed to having to look up at her rather than down.

"Please accept my apologies, Herja. I just did not expect you to be scared of something so common and inconsequential." She kissed him lightly and he took this to mean that she accepted his apology. He sighed. "Well then...I suppose my work here is done. Am I to return to my own chambers?"

Her only response was a pout and she did not move her arms that had encircled his neck. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Or...I could remain her and provide you with _'a little comfort'_ if you would rather." He said teasingly.

She smiled again and nodded. "Yes...I think you may have to. Now, into bed with you, Prince Loki. Protect your lady from stray arachnids."

* * *

_I hope everyone liked that! It was very fun to write and, as much as I loved writing GotP, it's nice to be writing something that's simple and drama free!_

_Also, I'm open to requests for these so if anyone has a scene they would have liked to see from GotP that I skimmed over, let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do! (Rhyme! Ha!) For example, I know some of you really wanted to see their first meeting after their first kiss so I think I'll probably write that one as I didn't really have time in the main story._

_Anyway, please review...you know I love them!_


	2. Palace Standard

A/N: Hello all! I'm back another fluffy one shot for your amusement! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks to all who reviewed the last one:

**Shadow Realm Triforce, CreggaFoeseeker, xRDJ603, Fuchsia Grasshopper, The Princess of Asgard, The Yoshinator **and **TheWickedHeart**...thanks guys! :)

**Context: **This set pre-The Guardian of the Princes. Loki is eleven and Herja and Thor are thirteen.

* * *

Palace Standard

"Can you show me a trick?"

They were the first words she ever said to him. And they made him jump.

He was eleven years old and was painfully awkward around anyone who wasn't his direct family. That wasn't much of a problem though; most people who visited the palace were far more interested in Thor than Loki so it left him comfortable in the shadow of this older brother. But now there was this _girl_ and Loki had no idea how to deal with her.

Well, before this, he had no reason to try and deal with her; she had never spoken to him and he had certainly never made the effort to speak to her. If he was honest, he wouldn't know what to say. He could think of no subject that would link them: he was the son of the All-Father and she was the daughter of a dead farmer who had been brought up in the slums. What could they possibly have in common?

Despite this, Loki mused in his young mind, she and Thor got along marvellously. He would often hear them laughing or playing games in the gardens outside (as they were now) but he never joined them, no matter how much his mother urged him to. He was content to watch from one of the stone benches with a book on his lap. But now here she was, standing over him with that mane of golden blonde hair and those bright blue eyes...and he had no idea how to respond.

In the silence, she tilted her head as though she was trying to work out what he was thinking and why he wasn't answering her. He could see past her where Thor was sat on a boulder and talking to one of the palace girls. It seemed Herja had left him to it, having no interest in talking to one of the polished and often prissy girls of nobility.

Loki thought she had become so bored with his lack of response she was about to return to Thor but instead she turned and sat next to him on the stone bench, swinging her legs and sighing. She watched Thor talk with the girl for a moment longer before looking at Loki who was desperately trying to avoid her gaze for fear that he would do something she would mock him for.

"Did I do something that made you sad?" She asked suddenly, eyeing him. Her speech was still not quite palace standard but his mother was teaching her and she was learning quickly.

He frowned, forgot himself and looked at her. "No! Why would you think that?"

She smiled then and Loki thought that it was the brightest smile he had ever seen; it sent a pleasant warmth through his chest and he wondered how he could have ever thought a day was fine if she was not there.

"Those are the first words you have ever spoken to me. I would have spoken to you sooner only...I was not sure if I was allowed. I do not always know how people think in the palace...but we are friends! I am glad, Loki!" _Prince Loki,_ he corrected mentally before chastising himself. He didn't really care about such titles, especially from her but it was an automatic response that had been drilled into him since he was old enough to understand. "I would not like it if we were not friends."

He nodded slowly, his confidence building a little when he remembered that he need not be so terrified at her laughing at him; a common girl from the slums would not dare laugh at a prince no matter how foolish he may be. He looked down at his book and saw a diagram of a disappearing spell.

"You would like to see a trick?" He asked, bringing the conversation back to her first words to him.

She beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Loki knew that his aim had to be good to pull this off and he hoped it did not go awry. He placed the book down next to him and standing up, closing one eye so he could be more precise. He raised one hand and pointed it towards where Thor was sat, bragging loudly to the palace girl who was giggling coyly.

"_Evanescant!"_ Loki cried and Thor suddenly fell down sharply, the boulder now gone, and landed in the mud that had been beneath it. He sat in it, staring around wide-eyed to try and understand what had happened when he saw younger brother stood there watching him with a grin on his face.

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed, making to stand up but only slipping in the mud and falling onto his backside again.

A sudden snort brought Loki's attention back to Herja and he watched, mesmerised, as she laughed like he had never seen anyone laugh before. Her eyes streamed, her cheeks grew pink and she made no attempt to cover her mouth out of politeness. It suddenly occurred to Loki that there were more important things in this realm than social niceties and etiquette. He couldn't stop himself smiling as she carried on laughing, loud and uninhibited, as Thor kept slipping over and over and Loki lowered himself back onto the bench next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. He had never seen such free, pure joy in all of his life. And he had caused it.

When he got a little older, Loki thought back to this tiny fragment of his childhood and he knew that this was the moment that he had become completely and utterly fascinated with her and he always longed to make her laugh like that again.

He just wished he had the courage.

* * *

_So what do you all think? Fun?_

_Please leave a review! :)_


	3. I've Tasted Those Lips

A/N: Hello all! First off, apologies for taking a while with this update! Uni work has built up a little and I've been working on other projects as well as this one. I'm a busy bee right now. But I've still got so much love for Loki and Herja so don't worry about that!

Thanks to all who reviewed the last one shot: **Shadow Realm Triforce, CreggaFoeseeker, TheWickedHeart, MayFairy, Fuchsia Grasshopper, ktmt1120, xRDJ603, Zippythewondersquirrel, Princess of Asgard, The Yoshinator **and **K9Train**. Thanks guys! :)

**Chapter Context:** _This chapter takes place the morning after Loki and Herja share their first kiss (GotP - Chapter 8)_

* * *

I've Tasted Those Lips

When Loki woke, he wasn't sure what emotion was bubbling up in his stomach.

He knew happiness was in there somewhere and he grinned at that. Last night, he had left supper feeling awful and then, when Herja had stopped him...he grinned again. He felt like a child who had just been given his favourite sweet. Of course, he didn't _have her_ but that kiss had been a confirmation that he was no longer alone in feeling something was between them. Now he knew that she liked him at least, it would be enough to cheer him considerably for the considerable future.

He rose quickly, washed and dressed before heading down to breakfast with a renewed vigour. He smiled at the passing maids, nodded at the servants and took the steps down quickly. He entered the dining hall and was surprised to see his brother already awake and filling his mouth with as much food as he could find.

"You are awake early, brother."

"I am!" Thor replied through a mouth full of sausages. "I have a hunting trip planned with Volstagg and he woke me at some dark hour this morn."

Loki nodded and sat down next to him, helping himself to toast and fruit. He tried to look around the hall without anyone noticing and his shoulders slumped a little when he couldn't see her. He saw some of the serving girls she often talked to but she wasn't amongst them.

"What are your plans for the day, brother?" Thor asked, sitting back in his chair and nursing his full stomach.

"I have nothing solid." Loki admitted, pulling his bread apart. "But I suspect I shall study...there is a particularly difficult transformative spell I am aiming to master."

Thor chortled. "Should I expect to see you half man, half beast at dinner this evening?"

Loki grinned. "You underestimate my abilities! Or rather...I hope you do."

They continued their friendly, brotherly banter for a little longer. Loki's plate was empty and the Hall was getting quieter. Until Volstagg strode in and sat opposite them, watching the two brothers converse with interest. He only partially filled his own plate and Loki noticed this, frowning slightly.

"Only half full Volstagg? Are you not well?"

Thor sighed loudly. "I would not be concerned, Loki. This breakfast is his third already today."

"And why is that, Thor?" Volstagg replied quickly, stuffing a huge slice of fruit into his mouth and chomping loudly. "It is because you have been dilly-dallying about! I told you that we should move out into the woods but you insisted on talking with Herja first! And you know how delays make me hungry!"

Loki felt his stomach twist at the mention of her name; a curious mixture of fear, excitement and anticipation.

"I had to!" Thor was continuing, indignant. "I wanted to ensure she was well after last night."

Loki went cold. "After last night? What – er – what happened last night? I do not recall anything." He felt like he was stumbling over his words and trying to be too quick, too firm, too false.

Thor eyed him a little suspiciously but answered without further comment. "I was merely concerned after mother rushed off after her. I thought something may have upset her."

"But she was well this morn?" Loki asked again, wondering how much information he could get out of his brother without him realising.

"She insisted that she was and that I need not fuss." Thor paused here and Loki felt his tense shoulders relax a little. Thor watched as water swilled around the goblet in his hand. "However, I did sense that she was not being true. She was acting...peculiar."

"In what way?" Loki gripped the table tightly. Surely she had not divulged any sensitive information to Thor? He didn't think she would but if she had been negatively affected by their kiss last night, then she may have confessed what had happened in order to clear her mind of it.

"She seemed a little distracted...as though something was on her mind."

"Hmmm." Loki hoped he sounded interested and thoughtful rather than nosy and secretive. He resisted the urge to fiddle with the cutlery on the table, knowing it would only arouse Thor's suspicions.

"Poor girl. Let us hope she is well." Volstagg said earnestly. "You do not know what it may be Loki?"

Loki coughed in order to prevent himself from spluttering loudly. "No! Of course not. Why should I know anything on the matter? She is Thor's friend before mine and I, frankly, have little to do with her." _Gods, he was rambling!_

Thor raised his eyebrows. "Calm yourself, brother! No one is accusing you of anything."

Loki swallowed and nodded. "Well...good. I should think not."

An odd silence fell over them until Thor finally stood, stretching. "Come Volstagg! I thought you were in a rush to leave."

Volstagg gave a sigh and eyed the remaining food before saying, "Yes, very well. I suppose I must leave this table and some point or another." He gave the left-over food another mournful look before standing and wandering away.

"I shall see you at dinner, brother." Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulder and ambling after Volstagg.

Loki winced when he thought back over the conversation he had just had and how obvious he had been. _I may as well have simply admitted it!_

"Excuse me, my lord." A serving girl said as she tried to reach around him to clear away some of the plates. Loki jumped up immediately, blushing at being caught vacant and distracted.

"Oh, my apologies." He forced a smile and walked out of the hall quickly, past the late-comers who were the only ones still eating breakfast. He had been honest when he had told Thor that he did not have any solid plans for the day; he supposed he should study but he suspected that his mind would not focus properly. Instead, he decided to take a walk around the palace and, perhaps if he did not find his mind clearer after that, the garden.

His feet took him down a grand corridor to the left of the hall and along to where the palace would eventually open out into large doors that led out to the gardens. He hadn't been travelling along the corridor long when a door opened and a figure dressed all in black strode out.

"Loki!" Hogun said, closing the door behind him. "Have you seen Thor this morning?"

"He has just ventured out with Volstagg on a hunting trip. If you hurry, you still may catch him."

Hogun nodded his thanks before hurrying off the way Loki had come. Still walking, Loki craned his neck over his shoulder to see if Hogun had managed to catch Thor. He just turned back to face forward when he collided with something soft but most definitely solid.

"I am so sorry – oh, Loki!" Herja smiled up at him and he noticed, with an odd twist of excitement, her cheeks turned a soft pink. "Good morning."

"Good – " His voice came out croaky and he cleared his throat. "Good morning." They stood, unsure, for a moment before she ventured.

"Are you well? I hope you are feeling improved after last night." She smiled softly again until a look of pure horror flashed across her face. "Oh! I did not mean...I meant what happened with your father not..." She trailed off, her fair face glowing red and Loki felt his heart would burst with affection. _Did she not know how sweet she looked?_ He would kiss her now again if only he had the courage.

He laughed and she seemed to relax a little. "I am quite well, thank you. I think I was merely being over sensitive last night. Thor tells me I am awfully prone to that." He thought back to his conversation with Thor moments ago. "Are _you_ well? Thor voiced his concern for you during breakfast."

She frowned. "He did?"

"Yes." Loki suddenly realised he was being cruel by pushing her but he couldn't resist, wanting to see how flustered she would get. "He said you were a little distracted this morning."

As he suspected, her eyes widened and she took in a breath sharply. "Oh! Did he? I...cannot fathom why he would think that."

There was a horrendous pause in which they both knew they were both replaying last night's kiss in their heads. Loki wondered how she really felt about it; excited? Disappointed? Regretful?

"No. I do not know why he would think that either."

He let his eyes slide over her face and he couldn't stop them settling on her lips. They were so pink, so plump, so _ready_...

"Prince Loki?" A male voice pulled Loki out of his trance. Loki turned to see a male servant looking between the two of them, a little confused. "The All-Father has requested your presence in the Throne Hall."

Loki nodded, trying to cover the fact that he had been caught just outright ogling Herja. Even she looked a little amused. "Very well. I shall go to him immediately." He nodded at Herja. "Goodbye. I shall see you at dinner, I suspect?"

She nodded too. "Yes, you will."

He lingered just for a moment, just to push it a little more before turning back to the Throne Hall further up the corridor. He had taken seven steps when he heard her call out,

"Loki!" His heart leapt. He saw her still stood there, biting her bottom lip nervously. _Was she trying to drive him insane?_ "I would very much like another lesson. Perhaps we could...discuss a suitable time after dinner tonight."

He couldn't stop it; he knew there was an incredible grin spreading across his face. "Yes, Herja. I believe we can."

Her face broke out into a huge smiled too and he felt his whole body tingle with joy.

_How wonderful it is to see her like that and to know I am the cause._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that! Thanks so much for reading and please leave me a review...you all know I love them so much! :)


	4. An Unladylike Request

A/N: Hello all! So here's a lovely new one-shot! I should warn you, **this one-shot is M-Rated **for lovely smuttiness! It doesn't contain full sex nor any explicit language but there is certainly some ahem - heavy petting - ahem.

As always, a BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one: **The Yoshinator, xRDJ603, Shadow Realm Triforce, TheWickedHeart, Fuchsia Grasshopper, MayFairy, CreggaFoeseeker **and **K9Train.**

**Context:**This one shot takes place after Loki and Herja (finally) get together and this scene is mentioned in chapter 14 of GotP (where Loki and Herja get a steamy).**  
**

* * *

An Unladylike Request

Loki shifted in his desk chair, his legs protesting at being kept still but he had no choice.

It was dark outside and there was a cold breeze coming through the open shutters, making him shudder. He would have closed them but right now, that chilling wind was the only thing keeping awake and focussed. He'd been writing this new legislation for his father all day and, while he had no qualms about doing it, he was longing to sleep. He had even missed dinner to continue it and, although servants had brought a more than adequate meal to his chambers, he wanted nothing more than to stretch his legs and sit with the others for supper.

He picked up the quill once more, resigning himself to a night of isolation, work and boredom when there were two loud thuds on the door as though someone was clumsily knocking. He frowned though in truth he was welcome for a distraction, however momentary it may be, stood and opened the door. To his surprise, it was the one person he was longing to see.

"Hello, Loki." Herja said and was it Loki's imagination, or was she slurring a little? He rubbed his hand over his mouth to try and hide the grin breaking out over his face.

"Herja. What can I do for you at this late hour?"

She made no response except to slide past him into his chambers. He was surprised by the lack of preamble but not offended and he couldn't help but grin again as she stumbled a little before leaning against his desk, evidently waiting for him to sit down in his chair again. He did so and he was confused as to why she was just watching him instead of speaking.

"Herja? Are you well? You seem...thoughtful." _And tipsy_, he added mentally.

"I quite well, thank you." She responded her tone still a little slurred but nevertheless she still seemed very much herself; she still had her own mind. And he had to admit, she looked ravishing. Her hair was loose, one of the straps of her dress had slid down her arm and her cheeks were flushed.

"I am glad you are feeling so fine but that still does not tell me why you have decided to come to my chambers in the dead of night after a little too much wine."

She pouted and scooted further along the desk, her legs pressing against his. "I missed you at supper."

His heart warmed at that. "Did you truly?"

She sighed dramatically. "Yes, I did. I missed your longing looks across the table."

He snorted with surprise, his eyes widening. "My..._longing looks_? I do not quite recall ever giving you those." She never made references to moments like that and, while he would admit to himself that he did give her heated glances over supper, he would never admit it to her. The wine she had drunk was evidently making her brave enough to address it.

She rolled her eyes lazily. "Oh, Loki...do not pretend. You are always giving me that look."

"What look?" He asked innocently, sitting back in his chair with his legs splayed apart comfortably. He couldn't stop himself taking in every inch of her as he waited for her response; he wondered what she had been doing over supper and how bored she must have been to drink as much as she did. _But by the gods, she looked incredible._

"It is the look you are giving me at this very moment." She replied at last, biting her bottom lip a little.

Despite the fact he had the upper hand over her while she was in her drunken state, he felt his cheeks burn. He wasn't used to her being so honest and he found himself torn between finding amusing, embarrassing and downright arousing. He cleared his throat loudly and said, "Herja, do you not think you should perhaps go to your chambers?"

She whimpered. "No, Loki, please do not send me away! I have missed you and..." She trailed off and looked at him through her eyelashes coyly. He wasn't sure whether she was playing him well or whether she was simply too tipsy to realise the effect she was having. "...I have come to you for some attention."

"Some attention?" He repeated, smiling slightly. "I do not understand."

She pushed back her hair over her shoulder. "You have been so very busy all day and I have not spoken with you at all! I am accustomed to you giving me your attention and confess that I was longing to hear your voice."

Loki felt his heart swell. He had always been the one who had desired her, watched her, loved her from afar and it was invigorating to know that she now needed him as much as he needed her. He saw that the other strap of her dinner dress was beginning slide off her shoulder too and he just couldn't resist her anymore.

But instead of him seizing her, they met somewhere in the middle; his hands easing her towards him and her clambering onto his lap eagerly, straddling his legs with her own. She pulled her skirts out from under her and they pooled between them, revealing her lower legs. He ran his fingertips over her soft skin lightly, making her shiver. She pressed her plump lips against his and he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. His other hand pushed her skirts up a little more and rubbed up and down her thigh, making her sigh against him. He parted her lips with his own and their tongues danced, adventurous and teasing.

She broke away from his lips to set a burning trail from his mouth down over his jaw to his neck which she nipped playfully. He growled, his hands still preoccupied with her well-rounded hips and her smooth thighs, and she moved across slightly to whisper huskily in his ear,

"Loki..." She sucked on his earlobe and he felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through him. "...make love to me."

Her request made his whole body tense suddenly. "I am sorry? Herja, I really do not think – "

"Please." She moaned against his ear. "I ache..."

A growl vibrated through his chest and it took all his willpower to seize her wandering hands and hold them still. He pulled away from her and immediately missed the warmth.

"Herja...we cannot. You know that. It is not worth the risk because if someone found out..."

She pouted. "Surely you are selling yourself short?" He looked at her, confused and she elaborated. "'_Not worth the risk'_?"

He laughed softly and shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I have no fear of that." She bit her lip, amused by his confidence, and he quickly continued before he got too distracted by her. "But you are a valkyrie and if _anyone_ were to discover that you are not pure...you would lose everything and my father would be furious."

"I know, I know." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his. "But I long to..." She trailed off and he realised some of the effects of the wine she had consumed were wearing off as she was blushing a little.

He smiled and tucked a rogue piece of hair behind her ear. "I feel the same." He replied honestly, enjoying her openness. He held her close for a moment before he had a thought. "Perhaps I can..." He cleared his throat and asked himself whether he was really going to say this. He summoned up a new wave of courage and continued. "Perhaps I can ease your ache without you losing your maidenhood..." He wasn't sure if he was asking or suggesting so he just left it open for her interpretation.

She pulled away enough to look at him curiously. "I do not understand. How?"

He didn't know how to say it (or rather he would not say it) so he simply asked, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded immediately and she swallowed out of either nerves or anticipation. "Of course."

He gave her no more notice of what he was about to do other than to trail his hands up her thighs slowly, watching her closely in case she asked him to stop. She didn't and her eyes partially closed as his hands reached the top of her thighs and slowly moved between them. She gasped when his fingers finally touched her intimately and Loki realised that he really should have locked the door before they started this. But it was too late now and he didn't want to take his eyes – or his fingers – off her.

He hoped his hands weren't trembling too obviously; despite his confidence earlier, deep down he was just as nervous as she was. He desperately wanted her to give her all the pleasure he could, knowing she deserved every bit of it and he wanted nothing more than to hear her moans and know he (and he alone) was the cause. It was a lot of pressure for him and he didn't want to let her down. But as she moaned loudly again as he touched a particularly sweet spot and he knew that his nerves certainly weren't putting her off.

"Is that alright?" He murmured against her soft skin as he pulled her closer with his free hand and nuzzled her neck. "I do not want to hurt you. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop – "

"Do not stop." She moaned and he felt her nails dig into his back through his black shirt. "This feels so...overwhelming." Suddenly, Loki realised that she had never even done this to herself. Another wave of arousal washed over him as he thought about how his hands would always be the first to bring her something so pleasurable and so new. He shifted his fingers slightly, parting them and delving a little deeper. She gave a loud gasp.

"Shhh!" He chastised lightly. He knew that servants roamed the corridors at night and he did not want any of them coming to check on him if they heard noises coming from inside his chambers. She leaned forward and covered her mouth with his shoulder, her gasps muffled. It wasn't long before he felt her body tense and her hips bucked against his fingers. He winced as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder and let out a whimper. She collapsed against him then, her breathing slowing as she relaxed and he moved his fingers from her gently. She shifted so she was sat on his lap properly and draped her legs over the arm of the chair. She toyed with the ties on his shirt and brushed her fingers over his pale skin.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, smiling a little at her glazed expression.

"Much." She titled her head up for him to kiss her. He kissed her gently and intimately before pulled away and played with the ends of his dark hair. "Thank you."

He laughed and shook his head. "It was not a selfless act. It was as much for my own pleasure as yours, I assure you. To know that I can do that to you and no one else can...that is intoxicating."

She rested against him for a little while longer before sighing and swinging her legs back down, her feet touching the cold floor. "I must return to my own chambers before I fall asleep here."

He nodded and his body suddenly felt hollow without her weight on him. "Goodnight then, love." He kissed her hand and she grinned.

"Goodnight." She was just about to open the door when she turned back to him. "And I will repay you for what you have done for me." She flushed. "I only hope I can please you as much as you have pleased me."

He felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him and he gripped the edge of the chair to stop himself from getting up and begging her to stay the night here with him. Instead, he managed to control himself and said,

"I look forward to it."

* * *

_Thanks everyone for reading and please leave a review...I love hearing what everyone thinks!_


	5. Yuletide

A/N: _Hello one and all! My aim was to write a Christmas-sy one shot with a good dose of Loki/Herja and - thankfully - it has been completed at last! And on Christmas Eve no less! Yay!_

_BIG thanks to all who reviewed the last one shot:_ **TheWickedHeart, The Yoshinator, Fuchsia Grasshopper, Shadow Realm Triforce, MayFairy, MissOblivion, Cc72788187 **_and_ **two wonderful Guests!**

_Also to all the above reviewers: I am hugely sorry that I haven't replied to you all individually; I usually do (and will continue to!) but I have been swamped with another fic and pesky dissertation work! So, apologies for that but rest assured that I LOVE YOU ALL!_

**Chapter context:**_ Herja is living at the palace but she and Loki are still dancing around one another._

* * *

When Loki woke, he felt like Thor was inside his head, summoning thunder and lightning and generally making a nuisance of himself.

He winced at the sunlight leaking through the shutters of his chambers and groaned. He fumbled for the edge of the covers and pushed them off him. He swung his legs out and his feet slapped onto the cold floor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely before standing a little shakily. Loki didn't make a habit of drinking as heavily as he had the night before but Thor had insisted that they should all spend the evening in each others' company. _It is a time for family, after all._ And naturally, to Thor, that meant drinking as much as possible.

Loki couldn't deny that it had been immense fun. It had been a long time since he had seen his father so happy and carefree and Loki had enjoyed watching them all getting steadily louder the more they drank.

Or course, it hadn't just been Loki's parents and brother had been at the feast. Frigga had invited as many advisors as she could and insisted they bring their families along with them. As well as the advisors, Frigga also invited some friends of the family and their relations from far and wide. It had been quite the reunion for everyone.

And now Loki felt like he was paying the price. Curse Thor and his insistence that another goblet of mead wouldn't hurt.

But Loki's fondest memory of the night hadn't been anything to do with his family. To his (very pleasant) surprise, Frigga had also invited Herja to the feast and Loki had felt his stomach flip when she wandered in, resplendent in midnight blue, and sat next to him, grinning at Thor opposite. Loki spent the evening on edge and feeling an odd heat down his left side – the side she sat on – but it was the most wonderful nerves he had ever felt. He was overly conscious of any move she made; any slight brush of her shoulder and against his and wondered how she remained so unaffected by their brief contact. He wondered if he would see her today at all or whether he would after wait now until after Yule.

Loki grinned as he splashed cold water over his face and took a deep breath before he threw open his shutters, flinched as the light hit his eyes. He rummaged around in his dresser but turned abruptly when the door to his chambers banged open. Naturally, it was Thor.

"Brother, today is Yule!" Thor exclaimed, coming to a sharp stop in front of Loki.

"I know." Loki replied, wondering if his brother had gone simple. "We were celebrating it only last night."

"Yes, yes." Thor waved a hand. "Of that I am aware. But it seems I have forgotten gifts."

"Oh, have you?" This was nothing new to Loki; he was accustom to receiving very little from Thor on birthdays and Yule.

"I do not suppose you could aid me in getting some last moment gifts...could you?"

Loki sighed. Why did he have an incline this was coming? He knew he should probably stop helping him in situations like this but he had always felt it would be horribly awkward when their parents presented Thor with gifts and he had none to give them in return. Loki knew he would just end up giving in so he thought he may as well consent now and save them the run around.

"Very well. For whom must you buy for?"

"Mother, Father, the Warriors Three, Sif and Herja. Oh, and you." Thor added with a grin.

Loki rolled his eyes but smirked. "Off to market for us then, brother."

Thor grinned. "I knew you would not let me down!"

* * *

Spending all Yule morning in the market watching Thor flirt mercilessly with the stall women was not part of Loki's plan. But, in hindsight, he should have seen it coming. Whenever Loki visited the traders' market, he could pass by relatively anonymously with only a few stopping and watching their prince go by. When Thor visited however, he hardly walked three steps before he was stopped and cooed over by women young and old.

Loki left his brother to it and perused the stalls alone, smiling at the traders behind them. He found a trinket box he knew his mother would like, a heavy tome on Midgardian myths he was sure his father did not have but he was still searching for Herja's present.

Thor had managed to buy new weapons for Sif and the Warriors Three, something Loki was exceedingly thankful for due to the fact that he felt he could offer little advice on gifts for them. He moved along to the other stalls and was about to pass the small jeweller's table in favour for the larger, grander one when he stopped suddenly.

On a small, dark green velvet cushion lay a pale gold necklace. It wasn't nearly as spectacular as some of the jewels worn by the other women in the palace – in fact, it wasn't bejewelled at all – but Loki liked it all the same. The gold wasn't bulky, it was crafted thin and delicate and it had been divided into several pieces, then rejoined together loosely and a small gold leaf adorned the end of each piece.

Thor tore himself away from the women and was about to bypass the small stall in favour of the larger one but Loki stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Brother, I suggest this necklace for Herja."

Thor squinted at it and made a face. "It is very plain." Then he noticed the trader watching them and flushed. "Forgive me, I meant no offence. I was just thinking of buying something a little more...showy."

Loki snorted. "Like you? Thor, you forget that not everyone wishes to be quite as flamboyant as you. Herja will like this, I assure you."

Thor frowned and thought for a moment. "You swear?"

"I swear it."

"Very well." Thor conceded and Loki let out a sigh of relief. "But if she does not take to it, I shall reveal that you aided me in its purchase."

* * *

Yule was the usual rowdy but intimate affair. Dinner with just his parents and Thor was becoming less and less common and Loki was glad that, at Yule at least, they still managed to spend time together.

Loki was sure that Thor spent all of Yule drunk. And oddly he didn't mind at all. His brother's sunny disposition was overflowing (as was his goblet) and Loki found it infectious; so infectious that he didn't even mind when his parents thanked Thor deeply for the presents he had given them and he puffed out his chest.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow and snorted quietly.

To his surprise, Thor said, "Actually mother, father...Loki aided me in buying them."

Odin just chuckled and shook his head and Frigga rolled her eyes. "Oh, we know that Thor." Her mouth quirked into a smile. "That is why Loki always has the more expensive present."

Thor spluttered and Loki laughed heartily, enjoying his elder brother's outraged expression. He watched as Thor demanded to know if it was true as Odin tried to pacify him by offering more and more food which Thor took but it did not stop his tirade about how unjust it was for Loki to receive more than him. Frigga just winked at her youngest son across the table and drank from her own goblet. Loki wondered if some his mischief had rubbed off on her.

Suddenly, a servant appeared carrying a chair to the table and placing it between Loki and Thor. They both looked at it.

"What is this?" Thor asked his parents.

"We have a guest for our Yule dinner this year." Frigga responded as she poured herself another goblet of wine.

Loki felt his heart sink. While he enjoyed the conversation of some of his father's friends and advisors, he was overly fond of the idea that they could be joining his family for dinner. This was a time when Loki liked to forget that they were royals, forget his rivalry with Thor and forget his desire to gain respect from his father and to just enjoy being a family. This was the one day that Loki could pretend that his family was normal and he did not want someone here who could ruin that.

The doors opened and Loki had never experienced such a sudden change of heart in his whole life.

Herja entered, beaming at all of them as her deep red dress billowed out behind her. Loki caught a glint of gold around her neck as she sat down.

"It is wonderful to have you dine with us, my dear." Frigga said sincerely and reached across to grasp Herja's hand briefly.

"Thank you." She said and subtly elbowed Thor who was chomping loudly next to her. "It is an honour to be invited."

Loki immediately handed her a goblet and filled it with wine; he felt himself blush when she turned that dazzling smile on him. He sat back as she began jesting with Thor and spotted his mother winking at him again.

This time, Loki wondered if perhaps _he_ had gleamed some of his mischief from his step mother instead.

* * *

The Yule evening ended, as it usually did, with Loki half carrying his brother up to his chambers.

"Yooou know...you are a very..." Thor coughed. "A very fine brother. A FINE BROTHER INDEED!" He bellowed suddenly, making Loki wince and his ear sting. Thor dissolved into a fit of bellowing laughter and Loki couldn't stop himself joining in.

But just as they reached the final step of the last set of stairs, Thor wobbled dangerously.

"Ah!" Thor was pushed back onto his feet and Loki glanced over his shoulder to see Herja grinning. "There you are, Thor. Be careful on this last step."

Thor lifted his leg up needlessly high and nearly fell forwards when his foot came into contact with the ground a lot later than he had thought. Loki heard Herja snigger and he laughed as Thor stumbled again.

"No!" Thor mewled pathetically. "Do not laugh at me! You mock me!"

"Yes we do!" Loki said with a grin as Herja lifted Thor's other arm and dropped it over her shoulders, keeping him upright and wedged between her and Loki.

"Why? Why do you mock me so? My brother and my best friend! You are too...too cruel!" His eyes closed for a long while and he refused to walk, leaning heavily on both of them.

"Thor?" Herja asked tentatively.

"What?" He sprang to life again and his torso moved a little too quickly for his legs, making him nearly fall flat on his face. Loki and Herja caught him just in time and Loki felt a bolt of excitement shoot through him when Herja's hand brushed over his. "THERE!" Thor bellowed again. "THERE ARE MY CHAMBERS!"

"Yes, yes." Loki agreed hastily. "Just hush, Thor. Others are trying to sleep."

It took a long time to get Thor into bed.

Whenever they convinced him that it was time for him to sleep, he would rise again, proclaiming that he needed to go and visit his brother. Then Loki would remind him that he was already here and that, if there was anything he really needed to discuss, they could discuss it now. Upon which, Thor would insist there was nothing and then would allow himself to be settled in bed before going through it all again.

After the sixth of this charade, even Thor appear to get bored and finally settled but not before insisting that he remove all his clothes. Herja made his face and decided to leave at that point, telling Thor she had no desire to see him without his clothes. Loki managed to convince his brother that merely removing his boots and shirt would be more than adequate for sleeping and – at long last – Thor slept.

Loki sighed in relief and tip toed towards the door, only stopping to look back when Thor began snuffling and snoring. He grinned, opened the door and closed it behind him quietly.

He was surprised to Herja was waiting outside for him.

She smiled when she saw him and asked, "Is Thor asleep at last?"

"He is." Loki said with much happiness.

"Good." There was moment's pause and Loki wondered if she was going to say anything else or whether she was waiting for him to speak. But eventually she continued, "I just wanted to thank you."

Loki was thrown. "Thank me? For what are you thanking me for?"

Her elegant fingers plucked up the gold necklace and held it. "For this."

Loki felt his throat go dry. "I did not give you that; Thor did."

"Oh, I know. But I know it was you who suggested it."

He felt his cheeks burn and realised he could no longer feign confusion. "Uh...yes, it was. I saw you in the market not long ago and I noticed that you admired it. When Thor asked me to aid him in buying a gift for you, I remembered."

She smiled again and brushed her thumb over the necklace before letting it drop back against her skin where it nestled just above her breasts. Loki told himself not to look.

"Well, thank you. If you had not noticed, then who knows what awful item Thor would have given me?" She bit her lip and looked at him with a glint in her eye. Loki had a feeling that he would either hate or love whatever she said next. Thankfully, it seemed fortune was shining upon him. "In fact, I was thinking that I could perhaps replay you for finding me such a wonderful present."

"You were?" Loki cursed his lack of wit but his ability to think disappeared when she stepped close to him, her fingers twining themselves with his.

"Yes. But I confess I do not know what you would like."

He could feel her light breath on his skin and he lifted one hand to brush a piece of golden hair away from her face. He smiled, satisfied, when she shivered. He let his fingertips caress hers again and felt all the air leave his lungs as she stood on tip toes and brushed her lips over his gently before she pulled away, grinning.

"You tease me." He murmured, pulling her closer with a strong arm around her waist. "And I do not like to be teased."

His other hand came to rest on the back of her head and before she could say anything, he crushed his lips against hers, his fingers curling into her hair when she moaned softly into his mouth. He nearly jumped when her teeth pulled roughly at his bottom lip and he let out a growl.

"BROTHER!" A sudden shout came from inside Thor's chambers, making them pull apart quickly. "BROTHER! I DO NOT FEEL WELL AT ALL!"

Loki groaned and Herja giggled, rubbing her swollen lips with a delicate finger. He sighed, knowing the moment was gone but still joyous that it had happened nonetheless.

"BROTHER! BROTHER, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I THINK I MAY NEED A BUCKET OF SOME SORT – " Thor sentence remained incomplete as he was cut off by the sound of a retch and an awful splatter.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if he wished hard enough this could all just go away. Herja rubbed his arm gently, smiling.

"I should leave you to look after him." She said, sounding a combination of amused and disappointed. She turned on her heel and headed back towards the stairs down to the floor below where her chambers resided. Just before she disappeared from view, she gave him a smile and said, "Goodnight, Loki."

And then she was gone, leaving Loki standing alone in the corridor, his heart hammering in his chest.

"BROTHER!"

Loki just smiled. Knowing he could see her again and knowing that he wasn't alone with these could get him through anything, even looking after his drunken brother. After all, surely this was what Yule was all about: being with who you loved.

* * *

_So, there we are! A little Christmas one shot with Herja/Loki to boot!_

_Please leave a review and - most importantly - have a wonderful Christmas! :)_


End file.
